


Pancakes

by deaded_blush



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, like shameless fluff, the title speaks on itself, tony is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: Peter is insecure about his breakfast creation but Tony explains to him very clearly whyhispancakes are the best.Based on the prompt by anon:Okay like, I see some stuff with Sugar Daddy Tony always off buying things for Peter but imagine him having his heart bursting when he receive homemade things from Peter. Like, yeah he could buy himself some expensive clothes but nothing gets him more happy than Peter giving him a homemade knitted sweater or scarf. Or waking up and seeing Peter making some slightly burnt pancakes for him. I just want Tony getting all these homemade stuff from Peter and loving the shit out of them.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So I'm just dropping this fluffy fluff here, hope you enjoy ^^ I totally enjoyed this prompt to the max ♥

Tony doesn’t really want to wake up. Sure, the smell of something burned is pretty annoying but if it was something serious, FRIDAY would have told him. Besides, the distant melody of _AC/DC - Shook Me All Night Long_ is enough for his half-asleep brain to realize what’s going on.

The corners of Tony’s mouth curl up in a smile as he reaches with his hand next to him, eyes still closed. The spot is empty and something warm wraps around his heart. His body is pleasantly sore, so mornings like this – with breakfast – are appreciated that much more.

“FRIDAY?” He murmurs through the smile, “Is there a fire?”

“No, sir. Mr. Parker is merely attempting to make breakfast.”

Tony frowns at the tone she puts into it. “Hey, the kid is trying, alright? It’s adorable.”

“If you say so, sir.”

Tony feels too damn joyful to hold it against her. She’s just jealous because the kid said he liked Karen more than her the other day. At last, he opens the eyes and forces himself up which proves to be easier than he thought. Damn, the kid certainly fixed his back pain yesterday.

_Mmm… Considering his choice of the song, the little shit is probably very aware of it too._

It’s just a few minutes later that Tony emerges from his bedroom, wearing comfortable grey jeans and one of his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirts. Hands in his pockets, he strolls towards the kitchen, barefoot. The familiar tunes coming from the speakers on the wall become more prominent with each step.

He knows he can get close enough without Peter hearing. He knows everything about his advanced senses and he found his ways to walk around them. Find a blind spot. Just like now. Peter may have super-hearing but Tony knows if the kid is trying to cook, listening to music while singing and on top of everything even dances with the rhythm - and god, does Peter know how to move those hips - it is too much information for him to notice Tony coming.

So this wonderful morning, Tony has a chance to just lean against the counter and watch. Watch the kid that feels safe and comfortable enough to wear only a pair of black boxers and one of Tony’s dress shirts. Apparently opened in front too because the soft fabric on the sides follows each movement of Peter’s hips, swaying with him.

“Nice moves, kid.”

The way Peter jerks startled and turns around, the pan with pancakes in one hand and the turner in the another is priceless.

“Uh, h-hi…” Peter’s smile is immediate, bashful as if he was caught doing something bad. Tony can’t get enough of the blush that colors his boyfriend’s cheeks. Here they are, already a year together and the kid never fails to give him the same fond smile. The same shy look and the same endearing blush.

“Whatcha cookin’?” Tony moves towards him, smirking at the way Peter instantly turns back to the stove and brings the weight of his body from one foot to another and back. 

_He’s nervous? How sweet…_

“In my defence, it’s been a long time. And it’s a bit different… Just needed a little practice,” Peter scoops the last one of the pancakes on top of the rest next to the stove and turns it off.

Tony’s arms wrap around his waist before he can turn around. He sees the burned pancakes on the other plate and the latest, beautiful and golden ones on the other plate.

“And I’m very proud of you, spiderling,” Tony kisses the warm cheek, feeling the muscles move under his lips. Peter is smiling. 

_Good. Peter deserves to smile all the time._

“These are thinner though, like uh… Like a dessert, you know? We gonna eat these with a jam and strawberries and-and I saw a whipped cream in the fridge…” Peter moves, freeing himself from Tony’s arms as he excitedly bounces towards the refrigerator.

It is in the moments like these everything turns into a slow-motion for Tony. The kid is rambling about French pancakes, helps himself to open the top shelves with his webs in search of a chocolate and Tony can just stare, overwhelmed by all the warm feelings that wrap around him. They fill the hole Cap’s shield left in his chest. Wait, is there still space? Yes, there is.

Because every time Tony thinks Peter has filled the void in his heart, the kid always manages to expand it and pour more in there. And Tony never thought he’d feel this way again. Hell, he never felt this way before. Tony thought he loved Rogers, he probably did, but all that is nothing compared to what Peter **makes** him feel. **How** Peter makes him feel.

“…so you just roll them up after and– Hey. Hey, Tony, you listenin’?”

Wow, his face starts to hurt from all the grinning. Peter’s pout is just way too adorable and Tony hasn’t developed the immunity yet. He actually never wants to.

“Ya, I know, kid. Had them in Paris a few times,” Tony winks at him and takes the plate from Peter whose face suddenly turns pale.Tony’s eyebrows furrow ever so slightly, moving closer to his boy.

“You alright, baby?”

“Uhhh… You… You had them in Paris?” Peter licks his lips, looking down as he rubs his hands awkwardly and Tony’s smile is back. God, he loves how easily he can read Peter.

“C'mon,” Tony takes his hand and forces him to sit down so they both can dig in and taste Peter’s creation. However, his boyfriend still seems very insecure and Tony really shouldn’t enjoy this but the sight is too precious. Especially since he knows why all of this.

“They’re, uh, t-they’re not gonna taste like the ones you had in France, I just-”

“Shush, Petey.” Tony gives him a disapproving look that earns him the big surprised eyes and parted lips. He lets the kid watch how he takes in the first slice and chews, nodding.

“Yup, yummy. Just like the boy who made them,” Tony winks at him and Peter seems to calm a little albeit the shadows of insecurity stay.

“You… You don’t have to say it just because it’s me. I know they’re not something fancy you had in a five-star restaurant in-” And Peter starts to speak rapidly again but Tony cuts him off before he can start freaking out.

“Yeah, but they weren’t _**from you.**_ ”

Peter shuts up and meets Tony’s eyes. After a few seconds, he finally seems to understand. Call him the old sappy bastard but he can swear Peter’s pancakes have the best flavor he’s ever tasted. That one ingredient Tony’s been missing his whole life until he found his spiderling.

“We’re going to Paris next weekend.” Tony states out of blue and Peter almost jumps off his chair.

“W-what? Why?”

“So you have the full experience, baby.”

The smile that lights up Peter’s entire face is something Tony wants to keep there for as long as the universe lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you did, you'll be my favorite person ♥♥♥
> 
> Come say hi on my [TUMBLR](https://blush-reincarnated.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Lots of love to you! ♥♥♥
> 
> Update: THIS STORY HAS A FOLLOW-UP NOW [You Like Me Lazy And Spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124742) \- When Tony takes Peter to Paris


End file.
